Family
by Safe runner
Summary: Don and Mikey make their own pizza. /suck at summaries./


First turtle fic, wanted to do something small for my first try with the guys. I am proud to be among the community of tmnt fans *smiles*

* * *

><p>Title: Family<p>

Summary: Mikey and Don make their own home made pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

A small scene with an even smaller plot.

* * *

><p>Down under the streets of New York City, Manhattan, among the multitude of interconnecting subway systems and sewer tunnels, there is a sanctuary. In this sanctuary, in a corner away from the entertainment system and overused punching bag, there is a work station for one of the intelligent inhabitants under or above ground. Donatello sat on his lab stool, hunched over the work table with welder in hand and protective mask on. The metal mask reflected the bright light of the sparks that occured when the blue flame hit the metal object he was modifying. The light stopped when the flame was turned off and Don's frowning face appeared as his three fingered hand lifted the mask. "It's just not taking..." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and the purple mask that covered them. With a long sigh, Don got up and went to the kitchen, unknown to him that when he came back with a cup of coffee that his younger brother would be standing there holding the object with a micheivious look on his orange masked face.<p>

"Hey Donny, what is this thing?" Michelangelo held Don's latest project upside down, trying to figure out what it used to be and what it had become now.

Don set his coffee mug down on the special placemat away from his devices, "First off that "thing" you're holding is highly combustable so be careful."

"Wha? !" Mikey quickly set the object down after a few seconds of unintentionally juggling it.

Don sat back down on the stool. "Secondly, its a toaster oven. I only said that so you would stop messing with it," he flipped his helmet mask down, picking up the welder and continued to work on the "toaster oven".

"So you combined a toaster with an oven? Awesome! We can heat up pizza in a toaster!"

"It's not at that stage... yet..."

"Aww..."

Donatello pauses in his welding again and looked to his brother with the protective mask still on, his sigh hidden underneath it. There hasnt been much to do and their older brothers Leo and Raph have been out topside every night this week way before either Mikey or Don woke. Don lifted the mask and smiled to Mikey, "I was saving something for a sort of "family time" activity, but... I suppose those two will just have to miss out on the fun." He stood up from the stool and left his work station, both knowing who the two missing out are.

Mikey raised a brow, very curious as to what his brother was calling fun though hoping deep down it wasn't the brainiac's type of fun to do with what he himself called boring stuff like reading books and watching documentaries. He warily followed Don and relaxed when they went into the kitchen. Nothing boring ever happened in the kitchen.

"I got this from the Internet," Don said as he fished a note from among the dozen notes on the refrigerator. "Mikey... how does making your own pizza sound?" He asked with a grin as he flashed the paper in front of his brother's eyes which held the recipe to making the dough and cooking directions.

"That... sounds... Awesome!" Mikey jumped up, barely able to contain his excitement. "I want some pepperoni, some mushroom, olives, bell peppers.." he proceeded to list his most favorable pizza toppings.

Chuckling, Don had forseen most of those would be wanted. He had hidden all of the ingredients in his lab refrigerator so none may eat any of it. He and Master Splinter, as the old rat was to be his accomplice in the initial activity to bring the family together, had April buy the ingredients only two days ago so they should be fresh.

For the next two hours the kitchen was busy, even Splinter awoke from his meditative state and joined the two boys in their venture as he too had noticed how left out they had been this past week from their elder brother's lives. "They shall see that it can take another type of bird, rather than early, who gets the worm."

"Ewww, Sensei, not putting worms on my pizza." Mikey grimaced playfully with his tongue sticking out then went back to sprinkling cheese on the flattened, rounded dough and letting out a chuckle at his own joke as he does.

Don laughs, "I honestly think you wouldnt know the difference."

Mikey grabbed a handful of sliced mushrooms and sprinkled some on Don's side of the pizza pie that Don was decorating, the other side was for Splinter which contained three different cheeses.

"Hey! Cut it out Mikey!" Don grumbled and proceeded to pick off several of the mushrooms from his hawaiian pizza toppings but left some because he did have a small soft spot for the edible fungi.

With both pies, two in all, in the oven and timer set, all there was left to do was wait. Donatello went back to his work bench and the small toaster oven while Michelangelo squatted in front of the oven watching through the looking glass the dough inside cook, under the watchful eye of Splinter. Donatello went back into the kitchen to join them when the delightful scent of fresh pizza filled the lair.

"Are they done yet?" Mikey pressed his face against the oven, trying to get a glimpse through the fogged looking glass.

Splinter held a finger up, "Not yet Michelangelo."

"Aww man, but it smells sooo good!"

"Be patient my son."

"Yeah Mikey, the timer still has five more minutes left," Don checked on the clock and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. He walked over to the oven, tipping Mikey over away from the oven with ease.

"Hey!"

Don didn't pay any attention to Mikey's protest as he opened the oven. "Mhm, a few more minutes," he confirms as he nods in satisfaction of how the pizza was turning out. As soon as the oven was closed, Mikey was back to drooling over the looking glass.

"C'mon... C'mon.." Mikey was bouncing on his two toed feet with excitement. He looked at the timer and his heart sank a little that only a minute had passed and there was still two more to go. Groaning his head hit the oven door, "This is taking too long..."

Donatello and Splinter chuckled behind him, "Be patient!"

Every second was like ten agonizing minutes to Mikey. _One__ minute._.. "I wonder what home made pizza would taste like, would it taste like Ben's? Nothing beats Ben's pizza... but would that be putting my hopes too high?" He mumbled under his breath.

Don could only shrug, he too had very little knowledge of how this would turn out, if it was just the two of them the chances of this turning into a burned mess were very high. However, with Splinter he gain some confidence that this wont turn into a total disaster.

_Ding!_

The timer going off brought Don from his own thoughts as did Mikey's shout, "It's done! It's done!" as the orange masked mutant turtle jumped up and out of the way of Don who was there with the oven mitts again to open the door.

Peering inside, Don again nods in satisfaction, "They're ready!"

"Whoohoo!"

"I'll get the plates, my sons."

Don carefully slid out both pans and placed them on a cleared space to cool, both pizza pies steaming and filled the air with an even more enticing smell than before.

The sound of the front door to the lair opening and shutting echoed then the voice of Raphael could be heard, "Mmm, somethin' smells good."

"Yeah... is someone cooking?" Leonardo's followed suit.

Soon both turtle forms entered the kitchen to find the rest of their family sampling their fist taste of their home made creations.

"This is so awesome!" Mikey commented as he bit into a slice from his pie. Don and splinter nodded to each other, both pleased at how the pizzas turned out.

Raph threw his hands in the air in frustration, "We come all this way back here to invite you guys to join us an' we find you all making pizza? Without us?"

Leonardo looks longingly at the pizza pie Mikey carries past them to the entertainment area, though he wasnt going to lower himself to beg... not yet anyways.

"Leonardo, Raphael," Don used their full names in a playful tone as his thumb pointed to a plate behind him, filled with slices of pizza of different toppings. Don and Splinter had donated one slice each while Mikey had grudgingly gave up two of his. "Did you really think we'd leave you guys out?"

"Not for a second, Don," Leo's face lit up happily and patted his brother's shoulder as Raph eagerly moved towards the plate.

Four mutant turtles and one mutant rat spent the next hour eating home made pizza and chatting about the great stars on T.V. After having ate their fill, Raph and Leo jumped up and headed for the door. Mikey looked to Don, "Another training session I guess..."

"I guess..."

"What are you guys doin' just gonna sit on yer shells all night?" Raph called out to them.

Mikey and Don smiled to each other and quickly got up to follow their brothers, weapons in hand.

"Hurry it up you guys!" Leo called from outside their front door. "We're a team remember?"

And cutting to the four brothers running across rooftops on the moonlit surface. "We're also family," Donatello said as he leaped across a large divide, upon landing it was clear they were not alone. The familiar tickle on the nape of their necks, if they had hair it would be standing on end, as the appearance of black clad foot ninjas surrounded him. They had stumbled onto one of the foot's covert hiests and within half a second Don's brothers joined him.

"And family looks out for each other," Mikey said as he took out his nunchuks.

"Havin' each other's backs." Raph growled as he spun his sais in his fingers, stoping them point up.

"We are definitely a family that can take these guys on." Don said confidently as the end of his wooden bo staff thwacked the ground in a challenge.

"Then lets show these foot they dont mess with our family." Leonardo's katana flashed in the moonlight.

The turtles fought with such skill that day that the foot stood no chance of winning.

* * *

><p>Additional disclaimer: I do not own Ben's Pizza (turns out my random name pick is an actual place and ironically Ive passed by the place several times), on MacDougal street in Greenwich Village, NYC.<p>

I tried to make this seem like it could be an actual episode, with scene shifts and stuff.

Tell me what you think...


End file.
